Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/A Circus Darkly/Killers
6d6q3 '- '''Carol '- AW/FAW killer, Active all day. Will trade FAW, please share your findings :) *5p7fn - Thratos FAW killer and trader (will send back to senders if i see them), online 10am-12pm GMT+0 *'''5qe6p - Yui, GMT +8/ Fawk, will kill your AW if sent to me as well, will send back to whoever send me their FAWs. * 64ovu - Linh: Active F/AW killer/trader and will send back if logged in within 1 hour. *'51nkd - AdV♪Nights', GMT+7, willing to use my BP for your FAW is my priority, and i'll kill your AW too... *591xn - SP_Himeragi, looking for active sender, No Trader coz too many to handle, I make sure your AW & FAW stay dead, GMT+7 online at 7am > 7pm Status: VERY INTERESTED (might go zombie) * 5grke - DestinyFAWK, active killer, looking for senders, will kill both of ur AW and FAW even if extra BP needed *3t45r の Aeru Current Mood: Interested | Reciprocating F/AWK Sender & Killer, GMT-8 (PST) 1M+ dmg or 2 BP, Priority to FAWs & latest logins. Now Recruiting 1 Member(s). *6jwiv - Mami★Tomoei:' FAW Trader' GMT+8. I send to those who send to me *6r5u0 - FAW/AW senders and traders very active! * 50su5 - IGN Samomo looking for AW/FAW senders will gladly kill any AW/FAW you send me * 25qm5 FAW/AW Killler. Active/on summer break from school. I have notifcations on so if you do send one, I will get it and tend to it. *4ch1k - Qpz4, FAW / AW killer, GMT -5 avtive 6-12pm will trade FAW *5el55 - TomoFawPls, looking for active senders of all levels, i am on most of the day and will kill your fantasy (always in top rank 50) *3fgf2 - ﻿Ｓｉｎ, F/AWK. UTC-4, active 24/7. I'll try to send back anything I find. *'61ojl' - Noire, UTC-8. Active most of the day, and will ace AWs/FAWs without fail (i.e. spend extra BP if needed). Rank 11x consistently. *46ne5 ~ PDT, will use battle points on (Fantasy) Archwitches if nobody else will defeat so you don't have to waste any, also will flee and send my FAW after 4 turns of damage. *'4tt0x - Caliwar, '''GMT+1, looking for' FAW''' trader/sender * 3rvjl - Crescentia, very active F/AWK (unless sleeping) , GMT +7 (time zone doesn't matter), will kill anything you send to me. Feel free to add me :) * 2qxpm - Alaska, FAWK. PST, active at night. *o2iyn8 - prim56 - FAWK killer - Australia Time - active most of every day - send back to anyone active in last hour *6cr50 - Champ-]a FAWK - GMT+7, looking for trader/sender. Active all day. more so evening/night. *5chhx -김치 FAWK - GMT+7, spam me with FAW !! *56cvn - Saddy , F/AWK GMT+8 need sender. Will be active this event. *5sp0k- CCJmsFWK- active all day :) add me~ sharer or sender all welcome * 5qeld - Ireste - F/AWK - GMT but active all day. Will update name with Zzz or AFK when not on. I'll kill your AWs too if I see them and have the BP! * 6g4qp- Rimsui- AWK-CST-active throughout the day. * 5sq04 - Wannabeally, looking for trader/sender active throughout the the day * 5nvk7 - 和子ちゃん, F/AWK. UTC +7, just send me everything you meet, I'll take care of it carefully. * 5r6ah- SoshiLove, AWK, Semi FAWK, GMT, active throughout the day, senders and sharers both welcome * 6em3x- Nerewa F/AWK GMT+2 active 24/7 * 6hbak - Cire. FAWK. PST. Looking for sharers. Most active at late night. * 4tj2u - AC★Blaze/Elit3Blaze/Blaze_FAWK || GMT+10. Please respect the fact when I am ‘OFF’, other people need faw/aw too! * 61ery - XV Weiss FAW damage dealer/AWK. I am most of the time active i send and share my FAW too. * 5au13 - Juvia ON / OFF | Can deal up to 1.7mil damage to FAW | Will kill AW in 1BP. | GMT+1 * 4stbr - RadiantHowl,searching for senders,will kill everything got lots of swords to spare * 65tl9 - Arturia, FAWK. CET (GMT+1) timezone. * 5m5f4 - KR.Sync (GMT+8) looking to help those who can't kill their own AW. * 2avwa - GMT +1(doesn't matter, my sleeping hours are weird), active all day, will kill AW and FAW * 2elho - ✩Tsuki★ FAWK, Active all day, will send back FAW as well. * 5ohwd - KindnessOn! ( GMT + 7 ) , AW/FAW Killer / Sender , Active Randomly :v , Help All AW / FAW I see and send back if i can :D . * 4kljs - Granola active through the day. FAWK. Will kill anything you send. * 60ywq - Sunday, F/AWK (EST), FAWK, send if I lose. Active until exams, then active again. Will kill AW if I have points and they're not low * 3sn5y - Seish - I trade from two alt farm accounts. (nonstop sends) Also kill anything in my send box using my BP. * 60omo- Tony AWK - pst can kill aws and will try to kill faws * 63ys6- ☆Nid☆ FAWK. GMT -8, can kill AW if needed too :3 *605qy - Terminexia, FAW Killer/Hitter/Trader, GMT +8. Very active unless asleep. Will use extra BP if I get nuked! Will kill AW if BP allows it. Will also send back to active senders! \(^-^) * 67gvv - Thong. AWK, and FAW damage dealer. Can kill FAW in 1 BP in some occasions. Also trade FAW * 2mjgx - Jaeger or JgerFAW4FAW or Jger -TRADE. FAWK (GMT -6) I'll trade to those who send FAWs back to me. I'll kill ur FAWs most of the time and I am willing to use a second BP if I get nuked. Active most of the time btw * 6bgbr - ★メルン★( GMT-8) F/AWK and Trader, will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. * 5fht4 - May★. Clicks for more info about me! And post on my message wall if you really want to add me, or have some special request. * 5cr6m - MasterZ-AWK - F/AWK and Trader. All day on weekend and 6-10 weekdays GMT-3. Trying to rank help me is help you! * 6gxqy - Tvemilosti - AWK and FAW trader * 33f3k - SLC_Scythe - FAW Trader/Killer. Will kill any FAW you SENT. * 4hspo - かf/awk. - F/AWK, UTC+8. * 5voan EYTapOn/Off - f/awk trader (: * 6ofxy Conner: Can kill any AW sent. AWK * 4hn99 - JJ (GMT +8) Can 1bp KO FAW, will trade FAW with those who send FAW to me *Haz many swordz* * 4qfyb - Onii-Chan~ FAW Killer PST on most of the day weekend or weekday * Category:Comrade Requests